Supah Bogard Bros 3!
by Ebil Shingo
Summary: EXTREMLY weird fic thingie, read at yer own risk :D


SUPER BOGARD BROS. 3!!!   
  
Narrator: Welcome to the southtown world, where it has been taken over by the EEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVIIIIIIILLLLLLLLL king Koopa Howard, and it is the Bogard Bros. jobs to rid of Koopa Howard once and for all, and rescue the princess Joestool!!!   
  
Terry: AW SHUT UP YA STUPID ANNOUNCER AND JUST START THE SHOW ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Narrator: Oh, ahem, sorry, anyways, on with the show, I guess.   
  
*cue the title screen of SBB. 3 coming in, along with Terry and andy standing in front of it, with their theme music playing*   
  
Terry: Tell me again WHY we have to do this?   
  
Andy: I think it had something to do with our contract with SNK.   
  
Terry: I KNOW SNK are desparete and all, BUT TO MAKE A GAME LIKE THIS!!!   
  
Narrator: Er, guys, the show started!   
  
Both of them: BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Narrator: And so now begins the adventures of the SBB while traveling through the lands of the southtown world, which is filled with many dangerous creatures, such as the Koopa Howies,billyba's, and other stuff!   
  
Andy:.....since when has Southtown been full of things with mushrooms on their heads, and blocks with ? Marks on them, silly looking platforms, and..   
  
Terry: Since SNK where running out of ideas and decided to rip of Super Mario bros?   
  
Andy: Oh yeah, that's why!   
  
Narrator: And so, the Bogard bros. Traverse through the world, battling the evil koopa Howies, and jump across silly looking platforms, and use special abilites!!!   
  
Terry: SOMEBODY SHOOT THAT ANNOYING ANNOUNCER ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Andy: I can't wait until we get this over with ;_;.   
  
Terry: It could be worse, at least they didn't decide to make this game a Rocky Rodent rip-off.   
  
Andy: *shudders*   
  
Narrator: And so, the Bogard bros finally arrive at the first castle.   
  
Terry: Hello silly looking mushroom thingie and a dog with a crown on his head.   
  
Mushroom guy: Quick, Bogard bros. you must help, the king...   
  
Andy: Where is the king?   
  
Mushroom guy: *points at the dog* He's the king.   
  
Terry: But he's a dog!   
  
Andy: If that dog is the king, then this must be a VERY VERY poor kingdom!   
  
Narrator: Uh, guys, you where supposed to be running outside to catch up with that airship now!   
  
Terry: *looks at scprit* OH YEAH! *they both run and jump into the airship*   
  
Andy: Why the heck are those bullets shaped like Billy   
  
Billy bullets: HEY HEY HEY!!!!!!!!   
  
Narrotor: QUICK, EAT THE FLOWER ON THE GROUND BOGARD BROS.!!!!!   
  
Terry: *picks up fire flower* there is NO way I'm going to eat this!   
  
Andy: Neither am I!   
  
Terry: *Throws it at the billy bullets, and cause huge explosion, which destroys the whole ship, and the boss flys out, drops the wand on his hand, and flying away*   
  
Narrator: And so, the Bogard Bros had completed their first stage, restored the king back to his normal form.   
  
Mushroom guy: Oh thank you so much Bogard Bros. for restoring the king back to his normal form.   
  
King: WOOF WOOF WOOF!   
  
Terry: But.......he's still a dog.   
  
Andy: HE IS A DOG!!!!!!   
  
Narrator: And so the Bogard bros. leave, and set off on another level, completing the level, and completed all the other levels until they have reached the final level.   
  
Terry: I SWEAR, IF I HAVE TO WEAR ONE MORE INCREBLY CHEEZY COSTUME, OR EAT A FIRE FLOWE, I'M GONNA, I'M GONNA!!!!!   
  
Andy: Now calm down Terry, breathe in breath out, besides, we're almost done, we're near the final castle.   
  
Terry: *takes out gameshark*   
  
Andy: What are you going to do with that?   
  
Terry: Observe! *Terry inserts in gameshark to ground, starts putting in some codes, and the both arrive at the final castle near where the final boss is*   
  
Narrotar: HEY, YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO USE SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!!!!!   
  
Terry: *sticks out his tongue* NYAH!!!!   
  
Narrator: Cheating ba****ds, anyways, they enter right through the door where Koopa Howard is!   
  
*Both Terry and Andy enter the room, and see Geese in Bowsers spiked shell suit, along with a BIG wig that looks like Bowsers hair*   
  
Both of them: *Tries to contain in laughter*   
  
Geese: LAUGH AND DIE!   
  
Both: *they spurt out in laughter*   
  
Geese: THAT'S IT, REPPU..   
  
Narrator: Er, Geese, you can't use a Reppuken, you've gotta use youre fire breath.   
  
Geese: WHAT, FIRST YOU TELL ME THAT I'VE GOTTA WORK IN A DEGRADING GAME LIKE THIS, WEAR THIS TOTALLY UNCOMFURATBLE COSTUME, STAND HERE LIKE AN IDIOT FOR HOURS ON END WAITING FOR THEM TO ARRIVE, BEING BORED OUT OF MY MIND, AND I CAN'T EVEN USE MY OWN ABILITES, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, I TELL YA, I CAN'T!!!!!!!!   
GOODBYE CRUEL PLATFORM RIP-OFF GAME!!!!! *jumps off into the lava*   
  
Terry: OMG! They killed Geese!   
  
Andy: Those bastards!   
  
Narrators: Guys, just walk ahead, the princess is waiting, and we have to get on wtih the ending.   
  
*Both walk up near the princess, with her back turned to them*   
  
Terry: *mumbling* please let it be Mary, please let it be Mary.   
  
Andy: *mumbling: Please let it be Mai, please let it be Mai.   
  
*The princess turns around, and turns out to be Joe in a princess costume*   
Joestool: MY HEROES!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Both: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Joestool: COME GIVE ME A KISS!!!   
  
Both: NEVAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Both run away really fast away from him/her/whatever*   
  
Narrator: and so, now ends the adventure, until SBB world that is.   
  
Terry: WAIT, THERE'S A SEQUAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Andy: I'D RATHER DIE!!!!!!!   
*both jump off straight into the lava*   
  
Narrator: Ahem, and so their goes our 2.........heroes......can we just end the whole thing now!   
  
END!  
  
  
*Author's Note: Yeah, I know there's a lot of mistakes in this fic, and it's completly random, but hey, it's one of those "spurr of the moment" thingies :p* 


End file.
